parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Erika Dawson
Erika Riley Dawson is a character made by RobetCoatesAnimation and Gretakyan. A lot of people used her in their videos. Usually, she is portrayed as a troublemaker, but in CodPlayerRussia, The Cartoonist Kid, SnakeWilliamFTW and AlexMan586's videos, she is not portrayed as a troublemaker. This is becuse he makes Ungrounded and grounded videos. In Tekken: The Magic Emerald, she helped CJ defeat Jin Kazama. In the end, she defeated Jin Kazama by sending him falling into the misty darkness to his death, and then picks up CJ and flies him back to his grandparents. She is not as bad as her younger sister, Zara. On April 12, 2014, Eric (aka LouieLouie95) ended his relationship with Erika. Ever since the break-up, she and Eric have not seen each other, and Eric no longer has a girlfriend.However, Kyleman88789's videos still have them dating. Eventually, and hopefully soon, Eric will reunite with Erika. Although Kamden the Tomgirl Warrior ever made a video where he gave Erika a new boyfriend named Bradley a day after the occurrence . Although MatthewTheAnimator ever date with Caillou, marry with Caillou . She plays Abigail in The Aristotoys (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *She is a goose. Info Favorite Food: McDonald's, Fruits, Vegetables, Milk, Water, Arby's, Burger King, KFC, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Candy, Soda, Desserts, Dairy Queen, and Pizza Hut (but in AlexMan586's version, GoAnimate's and Pizza Animate) Friends: Annabelle, Eric, AMSalley94, Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, Inez Thomas, L Ryan, Taylor JoliCoeur, TransformersGuy48, TheColossalD, NitroG MacRae, Mrtyesvideos, Paul C, HondaandNissanTheory675, CouldenYes WarrenNo, Caroline0204, MountainDewGuy2001, Slippy V, Coulden Pettit, Freddy Fazbear, Sarah West, and other good characters Enemies: Zara (except for some users, Like The Cartoonist Kid), Diesel Dawson, Brendan Barney, Warren Cook,The Cartoonist Kid, Kevin, Macusoper Busters, Jose and Joey Marquez, Brian Noller, Daniel Osborne, PowerJohn25, SuperMarioZaki, Stephanie Gavin, Lucy McCall, Kirby Loopsy, Stephen Quire, Golden Freddy, Moe and Joe, and other evil characters Likes: Good Users, SpongeBob, Mario, Minecraft, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Looney Tunes, Call of Duty, Michael Jackson, Rick Astley, Zara Gets Grounded, Moe and Joe Gets Grounded, Kyle, Zara (The Cartoonist Kid) Dislikes: Bad Users, YouTube Trolls, Trivia * A fake account with her name was made on YouTube. The name is THECOOKERIKA with the wrong Erika's surname, the surname of Warren Cook. Through Erika is a fictional character, it was known that an unknown person made that account. * Paul made a video out of Erika getting grounded. * She is the main protagonist in Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge. She is also a protagonist in couldenfan2001's Eric and friends movie series. She is the secondary protagonist of Tekken: The Magic Emerald. She is also does Peter Pan in Erika Pan and Erika Pan Return to Neverworld. * Is she still a troublemaker or not? Nobody knows, but she possibly isn't because her father is now a troublemaker. As MatthewTheAnimator's version, Erika is not a troublemaker... *On The Cartoonist Kid's videos, Shen was depicted as a fox and then a cat. Category:Allies with some good users Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Friends of LuxoJrYes Caillou No Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:1999 Births Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:July births Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Girls Category:Dawson Family Category:Good & Evil Characters Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Guys Category:Good Users Category:Anti Villains Category:Team Family members Category:Taylor Team Family Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Getting Grounded Category:Either good or bad Category:Either ungrounded or grounded for life Category:Teenagers Category:Teenager girls Category:Teenagers who are almost young adults Category:Smart people Category:Foxes Category:Cats Category:Red Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Shane Pedro's Friends Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Go!Animate